


Bones to my Boner

by asTHEDUDEas



Category: Sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas
Summary: You and sans frick and have mpreg babies [god please this is a joke cool down]





	Bones to my Boner

After I emerged from the ruins, I wandered into a town called snowdin. As I trudged around in the thick layer of snow, crumpling under my feet, I look to my left and mistake a fat ass skeleton for a whole fetus. In my delusion, I took a step back, so I could run. This didn't turn out so well because he looked me dead in the eye. I stopped, and realized that he was just a skeleton. I stood there with a commercial smile on my face, trying to get away. He started talking to me, he even asked if I wanted to stay at his place until I had enough money to have my own house. I, of course, said yes(who wouldn't accept a roof over their head for free) And we walked to his house.  
It's a pretty nice, average house. Once we got there, I met his brother, Papyrus, and all of us chilled on the couch, eating spaghetti and trying not to vomit.  
I decide I'm tired and that I want to go to bed. I ask him where I should sleep and he offers for me to sleep in his room, so I say yes. He leads me to his room and I ask "Ayo ya got any extra blankets or pillows so I can sleep on the goddamn couch" and he says "Nah bruh, you ain't sleepin on that crusty ass couch, it got nasty ass's spaghetti stains, and some weird white stains that definitely didn't come from me" he picks me up with his giant beefy arms and tossed me on the bed. He then strips me and starts pounding me ass. I am not happy. So I start Tposing to ascend, and I do, but he tposes as well, still pounding me.  
Long story short, me, him, and Shadow the Edgehog have Male pregnancy babies.


End file.
